


Loft Antics

by Harley_Quinn24



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn24/pseuds/Harley_Quinn24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A heart to heart with Felix during one of his famous loft parties gives Alison the chance to cuddle up to Beth. Soccercop. Cophine. Felison friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loft Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Title- Loft Antics  
> Rating- T. Language! 
> 
> AN/ Cosima is better, Beth is alive. (Sometime after season 2, I guess.)

Ever since her divorce it became an unspoken rule in clone club that if Alison was on the phone with ex Donnie for longer than ten minutes that somebody needed to step in.

Said rule was the reason Felix was currently sitting on the stairs outside his loft next to his best friend at three o'clock in the morning.

"We divorced last year and he still manages to keep a hold over my life!"

Alison raged, taking a long sip from the glass of wine she was holding. She'd been enjoying the night until Donnie had called and now she was just left feeling the same emotion she always felt when he called; frustration. He'd obviously been drinking and had called to ask Alison if she would give him another chance. Nothing could have sobered her up quicker that his slurs as he insisted that they were good together.

"Darling, ignore him. Don't let him spoil your night." Felix shrugged, taking a sip of beer.

He'd organised a clone club party to celebrate the two month mark since Cosima had received the cure for her illness. He'd originally planned a party for the same weekend but Delphine had insisted the group give their geek monkey a little longer to recover and Felix had immediately understood. But the second Cosima had insisted that she was back to her usual routines Felix had called and insisted that everybody cancel their Saturday night plans.

So the group had all gathered in Felix's loft. Alison, Sarah and Cal were already there when the others had begun to arrive. Alison had insisted on helping prepare for the party after leaving her kid's at her mother's house, whereas Sarah and her boyfriend were hanging out there anyway after dropping Kira off with Mrs. S. Beth and Tony turned up together, then Colin (Felix had insisted his boyfriend come along) and Helena was soon at the door insisting she would leave if there was no jello.

Lastly, to nobody's surprise, Cosima and Delphine turned up, notoriously late as usual. No amount of preparation on Delphine's part could match Cosima's lateness but the group had expected nothing less. So once the last two guests were through the door the party continued at full swing.

"It was supposed to make everything better!" Alison huffed. "Divorcing Donnie was supposed to put a stop to all of this but I still feel… there is still something missing, Felix!"

The British man smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Would that something be a detective who only answers to Elizabeth when she hears it from you?" He challenged.

Alison gave her best friend a horrified look. "Absolutely not! I thought all of this nonsense that stopped for the night, Felix."

Admittedly, the group had done their best that evening to get the two clones to finally admit that they liked each other.

_"Spin the bottle is for children, Cosima. Plus most of you are in relationships!"_

Alison had shot the idea down the second Cosima had brought it up, refusing to take part in what she considered to be _childish antics_.

She had also refused to play several other drinking games, including Ring of Fire, just in case they at some point required her to do anything inappropriate with Elizabeth Childs.

The only flaw in this plan was that Alison _really_ wanted to do something inappropriate with Elizabeth Childs.

The idea of kissing Beth during Spin the Bottle had been incredibly inviting but Alison had ultimately lost her nerve. She was sure that Beth didn't have any kind of deeper feelings for her and Alison didn't want to make a fool of herself.

She'd known even before her and Donnie divorced that she liked Elizabeth Childs and it became far more obvious to the clone club after the divorce. She and Beth always spent time just the two of them, perhaps more so than Alison spent alone with anyone else in the group and eventually it was Sarah who had called her out on it.

_"For fuck sake, I wish that you would just shag her and stop this moping!"_

_This comment came after Alison had ranted about the date Beth was going on later that evening. When Beth had mentioned it Alison had smiled and wished her luck, but inside the loft with Felix and Sarah she had struggled to keep herself in check._

_"Sarah! I am not moping and I do not want to do anything of the sort with Beth! I'm just concerned for her, it isn't safe to date someone you met in a coffee shop!"_

"This is me, Alison, come on." Felix took another swig of beer and turned himself to face his friend. "I know you like her."

Alison glanced away from him and sighed softly, her hand coming up to rest on the side of her face. "It's too complicated, Felix." She insisted.

Felix grinned and nudged her, "She admits it!" He squealed.

Alison shot him a glare and gently slapped his arm, "Keep it down, it's the middle of the night!" She scolded.

"Alright, fucking hell…" Felix muttered, lowering his tone. "Listen, if I have to spend another night watching the two of you flirt without doing anything about it I'll kill someone."

"We don't flirt!" Alison gasped.

Felix gave her a disbelieving look and leaned back against the next step. "Please, she practically trips over herself to flirt with you! It's so obvious."

_"Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk, Hendrix." Beth smirked, raising her eyebrows as Alison filled her glass with more wine._

_The two were standing alone in the kitchen area, something Beth was secretly pleased about since she hadn't had much chance to speak to Alison alone yet since the party had started. Every time she made a move to speak to Alison, Cosima or Tony would shoot her a smug grin and Beth would back off in order to save her dignity._

_"Well it's a good thing we know better, Elizabeth." Alison replied coyly, filling her own glass as well._

_Beth shrugged her shoulders and regarded Alison with a cocky smirk, "Hey, I'm not saying I'd be complaining if you were. You aren't the first girl to try it, Ali."_

"What do I do?" Alison groaned.

Felix chuckled softly and stood up, offering her his hand to pull her up with him. "You waltz right up to her, grab her by her shirt collar and say _'Detective Childs, if you don't fuck me this instant I'm going to be forced to do something very unlawful!_ '"

Alison shot him a glare and shook her head as she strode back along the hall in order to re-join the party. Perhaps it wasn't the worst idea Felix had ever came up with but it simply wasn't possible. Alison Hendricks could not walk up to her genetic identical and even insist on something like fu-intercourse!

When the two had gotten back inside, a silence had fallen over the loft and they were greeted with the sight of a sea of sleeping bodies. Cosima and Delphine had fallen asleep before Alison had gone outside to speak to Donnie, cuddled together in Felix's bed. The good thing about just recovering from a life threatening illness was that Cosima could still use it as an excuse when it came to snagging the best place to sleep.

Now the rest of the party goers were sleeping too. Beth was asleep on the couch while the others had made make-shift beds as best they could.

Since the coffee table and chairs had been pulled to the side at the start of the evening to make room for dancing, there was far more space on the floor to get as comfortable as one could while sleeping on the floor. Sarah and Cal were fast asleep, Sarah with her head on her boyfriend's chest and his arm slung around her. Tony was sleeping in one of the chairs with a blanket pulled over his shoulders, while Helena rested in another chair with her boots plonked on the coffee table. Colin had made a space for himself and Felix on the floor and the sight of his boyfriend asleep made Felix smile.

"Great." Alison hissed, glancing around the room. "Now what are we going to do?"

Felix cast his eyes around the loft, then suddenly began to smirk as he nodded in the direction of the couch. "Detective Childs looks lonely." He hinted.

Alison shot him a glare, "I'm not climbing onto the couch with her! Don't be ridiculous!"

Felix shrugged and set his beer bottle down, "Floor it is, then. Goodnight, Ali." He kissed her cheek then sauntered over to crawl under the blanket, immediately wrapping an arm around Colin as he settled his head down on the pillow that had been arranged for him.

Alison huffed quietly and looked around the room. There was an empty chair but no blanket and she absolutely wasn't going to sleep anywhere close to where Sarah and Cal were huddled. Alison drank the last of the wine in her glass and set it down before gingerly moving over to the couch, coming to a stop in front of it. Beth had a blanket and there could be room for another person if Beth moved from her current sprawled position, but could Alison justify herself when Beth woke up the next morning?

The cop would most likely be shocked and try to hide her uncomfortableness with a cocky comment, but Alison knew it would leave Beth wondering. She didn't want to make anything awkward but there was no way she could sleep on the floor and-

"Are you gonna stand there or lay down?"

The muffled voice startled Alison from her thoughts and it took her a moment to realise that Beth was awake, speaking to her with her eyes still closed and the blanket still resting at her hips.

"I-I have nowhere to sleep." Alison whispered back.

A groan came from the tired detective as she sat up, finally letting her eyes flutter open so that she could look up at the soccer mom. "I don't bite, you know." Beth pointed out, "Unless you're into that kind of thing, in which case…" Beth trailed off with a smirk, noticing even in the darkness how embarrassed Alison seemed.

Alison always looked cutest when she was embarrassed. Although, she looked cute when she was angry too. And when she was pouting. And cute in general. Beth thought Alison Hendrix was _very_ cute.

"You scared you won't be able to keep your hands off me if we share the same couch, Hendrix?"

Alison narrowed her eyes on the cocky woman in front of her. "Move over, then." She hissed.

"Yes ma'am." Beth sniggered, shifting until she was laid on her side with her back against the back of the couch. She lifted the blanket and waited for Alison to lay down before moving it to cover the both of them. Alison laid on her side facing away from Beth, trying to keep as close to the edge as physically possible to avoid making contact with Beth.

"Goodnight Alison." Came the quiet reply from behind her and after a couple of minutes Alison became aware that Beth had fallen back asleep.

_Pull it together, Hendrix!_

They were just sharing a couch and Alison was not a hormonal teenager. They had fallen asleep together before, after too much wine and late night movies yet this time Alison felt different. Perhaps it was because Beth had openly let Alison sleep beside her, or what Felix had said to her before they'd came back inside. Now Alison was acutely aware of every little detail happening around her and it was driving her mad.

Her position was uncomfortable. Trying to keep perfectly still, balancing herself on the edge of the couch while trying to not fall off. It took her minutes of this ridiculous technique before she finally decided that she was being silly. So what if she touched Beth? So what if she edged a little further back? It didn't mean anything. They were friends and they were sharing a couch.

So Alison carefully shifted herself backwards until she was just barely making contact with the sleeping Detective. That wasn't so bad. Now she didn't have to worry about falling off the edge in the middle of the night. Alison closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, although as she listened to Beth's even breathing she found herself sinking back a little further against the warmth of the other woman.

Beth felt wonderful. Her chest was gently pressing against Alison's back and the soccer mom was hyper aware of every sensation tingling in her body. Innocently, Alison pressed a little further back into Beth's hips and she heard a little mumble come from the woman behind her. They were just friends and Alison didn't want to fall. After all, she'd had a lot of wine and could always use that as an excuse when Beth woke-

Alison tensed when Beth's arm worked its way around her, her hand pressing lightly against Alison's stomach.

"You nervous, Hendrix?"

Alison gasped quietly as Beth's lips ghosted over her ear, barely even registering that Beth had leaned forward. The Detective tightened her hold around the soccer mom and brought her closer to her front, her eyes now open. It was damn near impossible to sleep with Alison shifting around against her, after all!

"Go to sleep, _Elizabeth_." But Beth could hear the smile in Alison's whisper and a smile of her own worked its way onto her face as she felt Alison move her hand over Beth's to tangle their fingers together.

"Guess you couldn't keep your hands to yourself after all." Beth sniggered, but a slight shift of hips had Alison's ass pressing back against Beth's hips and the Detective cursed under her breath.

"You want to play at that game, huh Hendricks? Oh it's on." The Detective hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN/  
> This is my first attempt to write anything for OB and I'm really not sure how it turned out. This happened to me a few nights ago; I'd gone outside for a chat with a friend and when we came back in all of the appropriate sleeping spaces had been taken. I was considering the idea of a clone club party and I managed to stumble into this longer than anticipated fic. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, I enjoy feedback like Helena enjoys jello!
> 
> \- Courtney.


End file.
